Seals for electric switches have been known heretofore. However, these prior seals have generally been of the multi-part type, molded-in-situ type or formed-in-place type or the like, or have required an additional retaining part or parts to hold them in place. While these prior seals have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.